The strange Akatsuki
by senju
Summary: What if Naruto's family was in the Akatsuki and he wanted revenge on the leaf village, chaos would rain down from the sky.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Prologue: _Orochimaru dead, Sasuke missing, and kabuto experimenting, an unknown enemy to the peace the world has known._

The sun was just going down when a mysterious figure was entering one of Orochimaru's hideout and destroying the freaky items Orochimaru kept in the cases on the desk until he found a dismembered hand.

"Finally, with this I will become an official member of Akatsuki and purge the world of all the Leaf Ninja!"

The figure then disappeared from the base and reappeared in a cave and he saw eight transparent figures and two solid ones standing on a statues fingers.

"Did you get your initiation gift, Cain Uzumaki, or did you fail?"

It was the figure of the leader who spoke these words.

"Yes sir, so what is my first assignment and who am I working with?"

"Until Deidara's arm is healed completely you will work with Tobi, he is another new member who took Sasori's place, and your first mission is to teach the leaf of true power of the Akatsuki."

"Yes sir."

Tobi and Cain answered at the same time. When the meeting was over Tobi and Cain moved towards their objective in a fast pace until they stopped for a break.

"So Tobi why did you join the Akatsuki, you don't really seem like the evil type?"

He was goofing around following a bug up a tree and Cain was getting ticked.

"TOBI! Why in the hell are you following a bug?"

Tobi fell out of the tree startled by the loud voice.

"Hahaha, well I just like to hang out with a lot of people and all of you seem like fun."

Cain couldn't believe Tobi's answer and started to get even more ticked, after their break they started to walk and after a while they saw the village entrance and saw a guard of three ninja standing around.

"Wait here Tobi and don't do anything stupid, summoning jutsu."

A giant dog with four heads came rushing out of the summon seal and charged into the wall surrounding the leaf village and when the alarm went off and the village ninja came in full force toward the damage area ready for battle. While the Ninja dealt with the summon Tobi and Cain entered the leaf and found no resistance.

"Yay yay no fighting woohoo!"

"Don't get to smug yet you never know where the enemy will pop up, lookout out."

Cain jumped back just in time to see a kunai knife stick in the ground and explode and he saw Tobi flying through the air and was blasted out of the village by the explosion. When the smoke cleared Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi were getting ready to attack.

"Akatsuki what are you doing in our village!" Asked Shikamaru

"I have come to put you in your rightful places, wind style: air bullets!"

Two giant gusts of air came flying towards the trio who scattered just in time as the bullets smash into the ground destroying.

"Ha, where were you aiming at you completely missed your target." Yelled Ino.

She felt five fingers touch her back and when she tried to get away the person wouldn't let go.

"Ninja art, one prong seal: human puppet possession."

She felt her consciousness slipping away as her body fell to the ground as Choji and Shikamaru came to her rescue.

"What did you do to her!"

"Nothing much it's a kekkai genkai from my village which you people destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shikamaru

He pointed to his headband and Shikamaru stared for a long time before he saw there was a swirl on it.

"Hey Choji don't you think that looks like the design on Naruto's back?"

The Akatsuki member shook with excitement.

"You know Naruto Uzumaki, tell me where he is now!"

"What business do you have with Naruto?"

"I am Cain Uzumaki and I am from the whirlpool village."

"What you can't be, Naruto has no relatives."

"No relatives you say, well I am tired of playing with you."

Cain jumped away and moved through the destroyed village until he met with resistance by four female ninja.

"Who are you three and why do you try to stop me?" Asked Cain.

"We are the unique squad made up entirely of women, the Rokin Gaza, and who are you?"

Interesting you could be good puppets, what are your names?"

"Why you, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, cover me."

"Yes, lady Shizune."

The three girls surrounded him and they were ready to attack when Cain sat down and touched the ground.

"Earth style: Dark swamp."

The earth that Cain was sitting on stayed solid but the girls outside of his circle started to sink until they jumped out.

"How did he do that he was trapped, Sakura lookout." Shizune was yelling at her but she couldn't respond in time as Cain grabbed her and touched her forehead.

"Ninja art, one prong seal: Human Puppet Possession."

As Sakura fell unconscious TenTen and Hinata came rushing in to attack, until they were caught by him.

"You are fools, Ninja art, two pronged seal: Human Puppet Possession."

The two girls fell over as Shizune leapt at him but was stopped when Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi grabbed her.

"Hold on Shizune you don't want to end up like the others do you?" Asked Asuma.

She nodded and disappeared.

"Now you're our opponent."

"Very well but will you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is?"

Neither of them answered.

"Very well, ninja art, second state: pronged seal control."

The people who were lying on the ground started to wriggle and got up.

"W-what that isn't possible." It was Kakashi who couldn't believe his own eyes.

"I'm right here, Rasengan!"

Cain didn't even have to move and Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen grabbed him.

"Naruto no get out of there."

"Take him to the Hokage faces and set up a barrier, Ino go with them."

They all nodded and disappeared.

"Asuma stop them and get Naruto back."

"Summoning Jutsu: Multi headed dog."

The dog appeared and Asuma was flung back into Kakashi, while Cain moved to the Hokage faces. When he got to the faces Naruto was sitting in the middle of the four girls.

"Naruto, you are Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

"Yeah so what if I am!"

Naruto saw that he was about Kakashi's age, with long red hair.

"I am Cain Uzumaki, from the Whirlpool village, and you are my nephew."

"N-no way how do you know for sure."

"Fine well I do understand your confusion but if you come with me I will show you the truth, will you come with me."

As Naruto thought about it Cain saw two shadows higher up on the mountain.

"Combined ninjutsu Earth style: earth dragon bullet, and fire style: fire ball jutsu."

Cain moved as fast as he could when he saw Danzo and an anbu member bullets were aimed at Naruto.

"You won't kill my Nephew he is the only memory of my sister."

He pushed Naruto out of the way as he was pummeled by countless bullets of mud and flame until he was on his knees.

"N-Naruto take my sisters last message it can prove we have a connection."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as the Akatsuki member dropped his control of the girls and Naruto agreed.

"I… am Glad… that my sister… could give birth to… such a good child."

Cain then fell off of the cliff with a smile and his jutsu were released all over the village. It has been one week since Cain's attack and the village was rebuilding and Naruto was looking for Tsunade to talk and he found her in the Hokage's office.

"Granny Tsunade we need to talk now!"

"What do you want Naruto I am very busy, so talk or get out?" Naruto saw Tsunade was tired.

"The person who attacked the village should be buried in the village!"

"Why he almost destroyed the village by himself, give me one good reason."

"Read this and you'll see."

He threw a piece of paper at her and left in a rage and when she looked it over it shocked her.

_To the current Hokage,  
My name is Cain Uzumaki from the whirlpool village, I am the brother of Kushina Uzumaki. I thought that my nephew Naruto had died on the night of the fox's attack sixteen years ago and that I would take my revenge on the village who killed my sister and family, but I was wrong and I am sorry for my attack, the kekkei Genkai I used is known as the seal of the puppet users, it allows you to take control of your opponents whole body. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused and I hope you can forgive me, please bury me next to my sister._

That was all the message said and she called for Naruto to come back.

"Naruto I will agree to bury him here but you have to take it slow next time because he could have been here to take you to the other Akatsuki for whatever they are doing to Jinchuuriki, understood."

"Yes ma'am, and thank you."

Back in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Pain, Pain, Cain has been killed what do we do now." Tobi was running around wildly.

"We go on as usual, Tobi you are paired up with deidara again and you will capture the three tails."


End file.
